


It Was Beautiful

by perfdanik



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfdanik/pseuds/perfdanik
Summary: It was beautiful. Just like the memories they have shared together.





	It Was Beautiful

Seongwu took the seat by the breakfast table, hot mug of coffee warming him in the cold winter morning. He watched as Daniel walked out of their bedroom, hands locked on his phone, eyebrows pulled together in concentration, mouth upturned in an ugly frown.

 

It wasn’t the first time.

 

“I’ve brewed coffee,” Seongwu said, loud enough for Daniel to hear, but soft enough to keep the early morning serene, as the bigger man took the empty seat by the kitchen table. He fiddled with his phone some more before putting it face down on the surface. He also placed his cheek flat on it, the back of his head facing Seongwu. “Would you like some?”

 

Daniel murmured and Seongwu could see him nodding his head, as much as his current position allowed.

 

Only the pouring of coffee, and stirring of the milk into the black drink could be heard. It was an uncomfortable silence, and Seongwu knew exactly what is going to happen next.

 

He placed the mug carefully near Daniel’s face, as the other smiled sweetly at him. He sat up properly, his bearlike frame completely hiding the wooden seat he occupied.

 

Seongwu sat beside him.

 

“I’m leaving after lunch,” he began. They both knew where this was going. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Daniel’s hand stop, very briefly, before lifting the mug to his mouth. “You don’t need to see me leave. I’ve asked Jonghyun to help move my things. I’ll leave the keys with him, too.”

 

Daniel nodded slowly, putting the mug back in its place. Seongwu could see his lips parted, but closed almost as fast as it opened. He kept it in a thin line.

 

He hated the way Daniel took in this monologue - hated that Daniel never really speaks up to him when he’s aggressive to everyone outside their relationship.

 

A hundred times a day Seongwu thought this decision was wrong, that he could still fix it, that he loves Daniel still. A thousand times Seongwu felt his heart ache at the thought of leaving the love of his life, that one man who made him the happiest, that one man who in the past had made him feel he was loved.

 

But Seongwu needed assurance that he is battling for something that they  _ both _ want. And in the end he was too tired to fight for their relationship when Daniel clearly has lost interest.

 

“Daniel,” Seongwu said, biting back the bile that had formed at the pit of his stomach. He drew circles on the table to distract himself. There were no more tears to wipe, just this slate to clean. “Please say something, anything.”

 

“But..” the other man uttered, his voice cracked. His hands tightened around the mug, knuckles white with force. “But all I want to say, I have already said. You won’t change your mind, you will still leave me. Seongwu, you know I love you, I love you, I love you and I love you. I will say it a million times, but it will never be enough.”

 

Seongwu looked away, to the window that only showed the white expanse above the busy streets of Seoul.

 

The sky was clear without a trace of dark clouds. 

 

It was beautiful.

 

Just like the memories they have shared together. Just like the love they shared.

 

But it was also empty. 

 

Just like the nagging feeling at his chest.

  
  


“Goodbye, Niel.”

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at getting back to writing. This was inspired by that one line from One Day, "I love you, Dexter, I just don't like you anymore." if you try to look for it hard enough. :'D
> 
> Has been sitting in the wip folder for quite a while now though, had to edit it and write the final sentences.
> 
> As usual, you can holler me @perfdanik on twitter!


End file.
